


Sleepy Marshall

by Kaykay0805



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Fluff, M/M, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:53:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23053516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaykay0805/pseuds/Kaykay0805
Summary: This was literally just me writing the first thing that came to mind because I haven't been here in like...months
Relationships: Prince Gumball/Marshall Lee
Kudos: 80





	Sleepy Marshall

**Author's Note:**

> The tittle has something to do with like...two lines of this story ngl

Marshall silently walked around the house looking for Gumball. He knew the boy was either baking or working in his lap and since the sweet smell of cupcakes or some other tart wash coming for the kitchen he assumed the boy was working in his lab. As he walked up the stairs he peeked inside the room as indeed the boy was standing there with safety goggles on and a pair of gloves. 

“Boo!” Marshal yelled and Gumball jumped. He seemed to have dropped something and there was a loud bang and glass flew around. Gumball pulled his gloves and safety goggles off and turned toward the boy with a pout. 

“Marshall you jerk, you could have blown us both up.” Gumball said as he moved toward the boy. 

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry. What are you doing?”

“I’m working with Alkali metals to see how each one reacts to different substances.”

Marshall stood dumbfounded and Gumball sighed. 

“Elements Marshall. I’m working with elements.”

“Oh, that’s cool. You wanna take a break and go out for lunch?” 

“I would but I have to clean up this mess and finish these. I’m almost duke though so give me 30 minutes and we can go.” 

“Alright. Can I help?” 

“No.”

“What can I do?”

“You can take a nap, watch Tv, play some games, Marshall you basically live here I don’t know why you always ask what there is to do.” 

“I do basically live here huh? What if I moved in with you?” 

There was another small explosion and Gumball turned toward the other boy. “Marshall Lee, I love you, you know I do but don’t you think it’s a little too early for that?” 

“You said it yourself bubba, I basically live here, so why not? It’s not like you live here with anybody else.”

Gumball was silent for a second before he sighed. “We can talk about it over lunch. Right now I’ll finish this and you can go roam around the house like you always do.” 

“Okay.” Marshall said sadly. He turned and left the room leaving Gumball with a heavy feeling over his heart. He never did enjoy making the other boy sad, or anybody for that matter but sometimes the truth has to be said and the truth hurts sometimes. 

He sighed and cleared his head of those thoughts focusing back on his work. About 20 minutes later he took off his goggles and gloves once again and wiped his face of all smoke and dust, leaving the room. 

“Marshall Lee, I’m done.” Gumball called but got no reply. 

He frowned and looked around the top floor but didn’t find any trace of the boys. He walked down stairs and still didn’t find a trace of the boy. The pink haired boy sighed and walked to the living room, noting the soft snores as he got closer. He looked around and didn’t see anybody, that is until he almost sat on him. He black haired boy was laying down on the couch sleeping peacefully, his body curled up in a soft ball. Gumball smiled and grabbed the blanket from the other couch and laced it over the sleeping boy with a kiss to his forehead. 

Hope you like this I’ll make a part two but it was really only a small Drabble so I could post again. I’ve been working in a few other stories that I’ll post on whattpad. If you wanna read them the user name is the same and I’ll let you know when they air. 

Leave kudos if you liked this comment if you didn’t


End file.
